In a fuel cell stack, the air and a fuel gas are supplied to a fuel cell stack for power generation. A valve may be provided in an air supply path. This valve is closed during stop of power generation of the fuel cell system and may be opened simultaneously with a start of operation of the fuel cell system (for example, PTL 1 and 2).